Being Cinderella? (sequel of Lovey Dovey School)
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: "dia manis dan lucu sekali, Joonmyun" Kris masih saja setia memandang keluar jendela. "kenapa kau tak coba saja menyapa panda itu? jangan bilang kau takut dia me wushumu?" "kau takkan mengerti Suho, aku hanya takut .." "takut apa?" Suho geram. "yang jelas bukan dengan wushu nya" KRISTAO/TAORIS GS EXO FF
1. Chapter 1

**Being Cinderella? (sequel of Lovey Dovey School)**

**.**

**.**

Cast : KrisTao

Other Cast : SuLay, Chanbaek, Hunhan, Chenmin, Kaisoo

Lenght : rencana chapetered tapi belum tau *tergantung mood dan review*

Rate : T aja dulu

Genre : School Life *emang genre?* Romance *ngaco* Drama *kayaknya* humor *maunya* fluff *seandainya*

Desc : semua cast milik tuhan yang maha kuasa walau sewaktu-waktu di kasih pinjam jadi milik saya #plak cerita murni dari otak saya

* * *

Happy readingg!

Sebuah ruangan cukup besar namun sempit oleh beberapa barang-barang di lantai 2 gedung sekolah itu menjadi sangat menarik bagi seorang Kris. Seorang namja dengan tinggi yang menjulang, tubuh yang atletis, berparas Chinese yang mempesona, sorot mata tajam yang membuat banyak hati jatuh padanya apalagi di tambah embel-embel kapten basket yang di sandangnya. Tanpa di suruh pun para gadis akan meneriakan namanya ketika ia melewatinya, bisa di bilang jika ia meminta para gadis tak akan tega menolaknya. Ia tergolong namja yang cukup ramah namun sering di salah artikan yang membuatnya di anggap sebagai seorang "playboy". Ayolah, bagaimana dia bisa di sebut playboy menundukan satu hati 'itu' saja ia tak berani.

"kau kenapa kesini Kris?"tanya Suho yang baru memasuki ruangan dan melihat Kris celingukan di dekat jendela.

"kau lupa sekarang hari Kamis dan sudah sore?"jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari objek yang ia pandang di luar jendela.

"lalu?" Suho bertanya lagi dan menghidupkan lagu favoritnya footstep.

"aish, matikan lagumu Suho"titah Kris terganggu.

"yak! Bagaimana bisa kau memerintahku sementara ini ruanganku. Aku punya hak mengusirmu keluar, asal kau tahu"protes Suho dari tempat duduknya.

"coba saja kalau kau bisa"tantang Kris.

Tentu saja Suho sadar diri ia tak mungkin bisa membuat tubuh Kris keluar dari ruangannya, ya pertama karena secara fisik ia kalah telak meski secara kekuasaan dia memilikinya. Kedua, ini bukan kali pertama Kris ke ruangannya dan bertengkar karena hal sepele seperti ini. Biasanya untuk membuat Suho tak marah dan mengijinkannya masuk ke ruangan itu lagi Kris akan membelikannya ddoekboekki. Suho juga tak tega melihat wajah Kris di tekuk sepanjang hari karena tak melihat 'dia'.

"Kris, apa kata para fansmu jika melihatmu seperti ini eoh? Kau menstalker seorang gadis? Aigoo,kau membuatku merinding" Suho sudah mengalah mematikan lagunya dan menatap sahabatnya yang tersenyum-senyum ke luar jendela.

"dia manis dan lucu sekali, Joonmyun" Kris masih saja setia memandang keluar jendela.

"kenapa kau tak coba saja menyapa panda itu? jangan bilang kau takut dia me wushumu?"

"kau takkan mengerti Suho, aku hanya takut .."

"takut apa?" Suho geram.

"yang jelas bukan dengan wushu nya"ujar Kris menatap Suho kemudian memberi senyum malu-malu yang terlihat menjijikan di mata Suho.

"terserah kau lah" Suho mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

Beginilah tingkah si kapten basket Kris setiap selasa siang, Kamis sore, Sabtu pagi dan juga minggu sore memasuki ruang OSIS yang tentu saja menjadi kekuasaan Suho selama periodenya, mengambil posisi terbaik di dekat jendela dan memperhatikan seorang gadis berkebangsaan china bernama Huang Zi Tao. Suho heran entah kapan Kris membuat duplikat dari kunci ruangannya, ia geram dengan tingkah Kris yang hampir seperti stalker. Sangat berbeda dengan Kris yang menebar senyum dan love sign pada fansnya, kris yang bertutur lembut pada yang mengajaknya bicara, Kris yang melumpuhkan wanita dengan tatapannya atau Kris yang merayu guru wanita dengan winknya.

"bagaimana hubungan kau dengan Lay? Terakhir kali aku baca di Lovey Dovey School katanya kalian sudah menikah. Apa dia sudah mencampakkanmu?"tanya Kris terkekeh. Dan di sambut deathglare oleh Suho. Sepertinya latihan Tao sudah selesai jadi Kris sudah menatap Suho.

"bukan urusanmu. Sekarang aku punya rencana, apa kau tahu siapa penanggungjawab Lovey Dovey School?"

Kris menggeleng lalu mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di depan dagu seolah berpikir keras "mungkin ketua yayasan, tau itu" lanjutnya.

"aha! Kau benar. Gumawo Kris" Suho mencubiti pipi kiri Kris.

"ahk, appo pabbo. Ku bunuh kau" ringis Kris memegang pipinya.

"Bye" Suho yang belum siap mati, segera melarikan dirinya.

* * *

.

.

"kau benar-benar melakukannya Joon?"tanya Kris heboh sambil menghempaskan koran sekolah yang baru saja ia baca ke meja Suho di ruang OSIS.

Suho hanya menatap Kris malas dan mengurut keningnya yang terasa sakit. Tentu saja saja image ketua OSIS yang dewasa, baik dan patut di tiru nyaris sempurna baru saja di hancurkan oleh sebuah artikel berjudul "wait for Yixing Jr or Joonmyun Jr" . ayolah, sebenarnya tak terlalu buruk. Beberapa orang mungkin tak menyangka atau bahkan sedikit menghujatnya namun beberapa orang lagi malah memuji, kagum dan menganggapnya romantis. Ayolah, bukan itu yang di cemaskan Suho ia hanya takut Yixing terkena amukan fans nya yang tak rela dengan berita itu. Untuk artikel yang berjudul "Penantian Jawaban Joonmyun" saja fansnya sudah berani meneror ke loker Yixing yah untung Suho mengetahuinya dan segera merapikan semuanya. Untuk yang kali ini Suho tengah menerka-nerka apa yang bisa terjadi dan bagaimana jika Yixing malah menjauhinya.

"aku tak menyangka kau pervert juga, pendek" kata Kris yang berlalu menuju tempat favoritnya untuk menstalk- eh memperhatikan Tao.

Suho tak menanggapinya walau jelas-jelas Kris memanggilnya 'pendek' yang biasanya sedikit lebih manis 'shortie', ia malas berdebat dengan Kris yang ujung-ujungnya bisa membuatnya bisa mati muda karena darah tinggi.

"kalau anakmu lahir nanti, aku akan menyuruhnya memanggil uncle padaku ahh ajusshi terlalu biasa aku kan spesial"ujar Kris innocent.

Oke mari kita lirik Suho.

"YAK! WU YI FAN, KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP huh! Kau ..." Suho mengebrak mejanya kesal dengan ucapan Kris yang jelas sekali menyindirnya.

"oke oke . miane, miane " Kris tak mau mengambil resiko di usir Suho lagi dari ruangannya karena membuat Suho marah. Ayolah, ia masih ingin melihat pujaannya, Huang Zi Tao. Suho berusaha menenangkan dirinya, menahan dirinya tak mengumpat, berteriak dan membunuh tiang listrik yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

"siapa namja itu?" Kris menyeringitkan dahinya melihat Tao bersama seorang namja berkulit putih susu tertawa bersama. Jarang sekali ia melihat Tao tertawa selepas itu ketika latihan wushu, biasanya ia hanya akan melihat Tao yang tampang serius bersama keringat mengucur di tubuhnya. itu sexy di mata Kris. Tao hanya akan tertawa lepas bahkan meluncurkan aegyo ketika bersama 3 yeoja yang merupakan sahabatnya Yixing, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Selebihnya tak peduli namja atau yeoja mereka hanya akan melihat Tao yeoja kuat dengan aura menekannya.

Kris merasa sakit sekarang tepat di dadanya seolah ada yang menghantamnya. Ia merasa akan meledak menjauhkan Sehun dari Tao dengan tangannya. Menghantam Sehun sejauh mungkin. Namun, ia juga ingin menitikan air matanya. Kenapa bukan dia yang bersama Tao? Merasa iri dengan Sehun yang bersama Tao bahkan menyentuhnya. Kris kesal namun siapa dia? Yap, gejala cemburu dan putus asa seperti biasanya.

"hmm, dia Oh Sehun. Hoobae kita kelas X 1" jelas Suho yang sudah di dekat Kris.

Kris menghela nafas, dan menatap Suho "apakah dia ... ?"

Suho sudah tau arah pertanyaan Kris pasti dia akan bertanya "apakah Sehun kekasih Tao?" "mereka pacaran?" atau "apa Tao menyukai Sehun?". Suho yakin pertanyaan seperti itu yang akan keluar. Lihatlah pada raut memelas Kris itu, Suho sudah bersiap dengan jawaban yang membesarkan hati Kris seperti "mungkin mereka hanya teman" "Tao belum tentu menyukainya" ataupun "kau lebih keren dari namja itu" namun terinterupsi oleh kedatangan seseorang yang langsung membuka pintu ruangan tanpa permisi.

"Yak! Joonmyun dimana kau? Kau bersembunyi huh?" seorang yeoja berdimple berteriak dengan suara lengkingnya.

"apa yang terjadi? Gwenchana?" Suho mendekati Lay panik melihat keadaan yeojanya yang mengenaskan *dideathglareLay oke sedikit tidak normal. Kemeja putih yang seharusnya rapi terselip di roknya dengan dasi membelit di lehernya di tambah sebuah sweater musim semi tak berada seperti seharusnya pada Lay. Kemejanya lecek dan keluar dari roknya, lengan kemeja yang di singsingkannya asal, dasi yang entah kemana, kancing kemeja bagian atas yang hilang entah kemana, rambut panjangnya awut-awutan di tambah beberapa luka gores kecil di kaki dan tangannya.

"Gwenchana?" Suho memegang kedua bahu Lay panik. Lay hendak terkikik dan meloncat-loncat bahagia melihat wajah khawatir Suho. Tenang saja, ia tahu bukan saatnya seperti itu.

"nan gwenchana, Tuan Kim" ia membalas tatapan Suho lembut di temani senyuman manis yang memamerkan dimplenya. Lalu menghambur ke pelukan Suho.

"kau kemana saja, pabbo. Tak tau kah kau aku merindukanmu eoh?"tanya Lay yang masih menikmati pelukan Suho yang menurutnya menenangkan.

"kau kenapa eoh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Tak bisakah kau tak membuatku khawatir"tanya Suho melepas pelukannya dan mencari blazernya menutupi tubuh Lay.

"bukan masalah besar, chagi. Aku hanya sedikit memberi 'perhatian khusus' pada beberapa fans gilamu"jawab Lay acuh mendekati tempat duduk di dekat Kris.

"hey Kris"sapa Lay singkat. Kris mengangguk membalas sapaan Lay.

"perhatian khusus maksudmu?" Kris penasaran.

"oh itu, sedikit hantaman 'sayang', tamparan 'penuh cinta' dan jambakan 'gemas' pada fans gila yang berani meneror, mengancam dan mengangguku"jelas Lay innocent bahkan mengerjap-ngerjap matanya imut.

Kris yang mendengarnya berswetdrop ria "yeoja menakutkan" katanya membatin. Ayolah yang terjadi pasti tak seimut kata-kata Lay, membayangkan adegan saja sudah membuat merinding.

"kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi,oke? Bagaimana kalau kau kenapa-napa? Aku tak memaafkan diriku sendiri jika itu terjadi" Suho memasangkan blazernya pada Lay dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Lay merapikan rambutnya dengan mata yang masih saja menunjukan pernyesalan dan khawatir.

"yak! Hapus tampang jelekmu itu pabbo. Kau membuatku bersalah eoh. Jangan khawatir mereka tak akan menganggu lagi, oke?"protes Lay.

Suho masih belum merasa tenang. Ia tahu Lay bukan yeoja lemah. Ia bahkan kuat, cuek, keras kepala dan bisa di bilang tomboy. Ia bisa bermain gitar. Suka memakai pakaian yang sedikit laki-laki. Pernah dengan keras kepala menantang Kris bermain basket meski pada akhirnya dengan skor imbang karena 1 jam bermain tak kunjung mencetak skor yang berbeda, mereka terus-terusan imbang. Ia juga tau Lay tak akan mau di bully ia pasti melawan tapi tetap saja mengkhawatirkan.

"gwenchana, chagi. Munje oebsoyo. Dan tadi aku di bantu oleh Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun dan seorang namja.."

"hah itu dia"tunjuk Lay keluar jendela. "Aku lupa namanya tapi sepertinya dia spesial untuk Tao"tambah Lay tanpa sadar merubah raut wajah Kris.

"Tao menyukai tipikal hero seperti dia"

"tapi.." protes Suho di potong Lay.

"aku baik-baik saja, oke? Ayolah joon."pinta Lay memelas. Suho menghela nafas. "ayo kita pulang  
katanya. Lay melonjak senang "tapi, kita beli ice cream dulu oke?"

Suho mengangguk. Lay langsung menarik-narik tangan Suho.

"bye, jangan lupa kunci ruanganku."perintah Suho sebelum menutup pintu, ia memberi tatapan kau-baik-baik-saja-kan pada Kris, menyadari wajah sendu Kris.

Kris yang mengerti mengangguk. Setelah melihat hal tadi entah kenapa, ia memutuskan dalam hatinya menyerah pada cinta terhadap Tao. Entahlah terserah mengatakannya pengecut, bodoh atau apalah. Dia hanya merasa tak pantas untuk Tao, merasa lebih baik menyerah di bandingkan jatuh terlalu keras. Takut terluka, lebih tepatnya. Cukup eommanya yang menjadi satu-satunya yeoja yang membuatnya terluka dan kecewa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flasback on_

_Kris membasahi kepalanya dengan minuman yang berada di tangannya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di sebuah taman. Mengabaikan baju basketnya yang masih bau keringat dan dinginya udara saat itu. Ia merasa benar-benar buruk sekarang, ingin sekali ia menghantam sesuatu hingga membuatnya puas di bandingkan menahan air matanya seperti sekarang. Ia terus-terusan merutuki dirinya atas kekalahan timnya tadi. Ini pertandingan final yang dapat mewujudkan impiannya bertemu eommanya. Orangtuanya bercerai, appanya membawanya ke Korea Selatan tanpa sekalipun mengijinkannya bertemu eommanya di Canada. Appanya terus-terusan memaksanya belajar tentang hal-hal berbau politik ataupun sesuatu yang berguna untuk melanjutkan perusahaan appanya. Ia tergolong pintar dan mampu namun ia kesal kemampuan olahraganya seperti basket tak pernah di anggap berguna atau penting oleh appanya bahkan melarangnya. Hal ini membuatnya sering membangkang dan setelah beradu mulut panjang appanya mengijinkan ia menemui eommanya jika mampu memenangkan pertandingan basket se Korea Selatan._

_"chogiyo, apa kau melihat 'ace' ku?"tanya seorang yeoja tinggi berkantung mata panda yng datang entah darimana-menurut Kris._

_Kris hanya diam mengabaikan yeoja itu, ia masih larut dalam emosinya. Lagian apa itu ace? Tak penting sekali pikirnya._

_"hey kau menangis?" Yeoja itu menempatkan diri duduk di samping Kris khawatir. Kris masih pada posisinya menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya._

_"gwenchana, semua akan baik-baik saja nee" Tao mengelus-elus punggung Kris memberikan kekuatan padanya. Kris tertegun dengan perlakuan yeoja aneh yang baru saja di temuinya. Ia merasakan kenyaman dari yeoja tersebut. Ah, benar mungkin karena ia merindukan eommanya. Sangat merindukannya._

_Kris tanpa sadar menarik yeoja itu dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sempit yeoja itu. Air mata Kris mengalir begitu saja menuruni yang awalnya kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, membalas pelukan Kris, mengelus-ngelus punggung lebar Kris menenangkannya._

_Kris yang sudah tenang melepas pelukannya dari yeoja yang baru di temuinya itu, ia bingung sendiri harus bersikap seperti apa. Bagaimana bisa ia memeluk bahkan menangis pada seorang yeoja yang bahkan tidak di kenalinya? Ia membelakangi yeoja itu, bermaksud melirik dan meminta maaf tapi ia sendiri tak tau kenapa terasa susah sekali. Keadaan benar-benar canggung karenanya._

_"hm.." Kris mendehem, sementara otaknya masih memilah-milah kata yang akan di ucapkan. Sang yeoja menyadari keadaan Kris memulai pembicaraan "gwenchana, kau tak usah khawatir. Semua orang punya masa sulit. Dan butuh tempat berbagi, aku mengerti itu"_

_Kris bersyukur dalam hati 'syukurlah, dia yeoja baik dan unik'katanya membatin, ia mencoba menatap menatap yeoja di sampingnya. Ia lagi-lagi mendehem dan mengusap-usap lehernya sok keren. Yeoja itu mendongak menatap Kris._

_"kau..." yeoja itu meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi Kris menariknya mendekat, hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tentu saja membuat Kris gelagapan pastinya. Mata sang yeoja terus memeperhatikan setiap celah wajah Kris, membuat Kris sedikit salah tingkah._

_"omo! Kau benar-benar Kris?" tanya yeoja itu sedikit histeris. Ia melarikan tangannya dari wajah Kris entah merasa melakukan hal yang salah atau reflek semata._

_Kris bingung namun kemudian mengangguk. Hey.. dia memang Kris,kan? Walaupun di dalam tanda pengenalnya sendiri terdapat berbagai nama lain seperti Wu Yifan atau Kevin Wu._

_"uwah.. daebak! Kau tahu kau sangat keren hari ini. Permainanmu bagus. Semua shoot-shootmu kereenn.. dan tadi three point uwahhhhhhhhhhh... jjang.. uwah.. kau benar-benar keren ..."ujar gadis itu tulus dan berfangirl ria._

_Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu yeoja itu._

_"wah, kau bisa tertawa?"komentarnya dan manatap lurus mata Kris._

_'Tentu saja'katanya membatin._

_Kris reflek berhenti tertawa dan menunjukan wajah cool nya lagi. Ia menatap yeoja itu tajam seolah bertanya kenapa-memangnya._

_"kau manis ketika tertawa"pujinya dengan di iringi kekehan._

_'kau lebih manis, dasar bodoh'rutuk Kris dalam hati._

_Dada Kris berdebar kencang menatap yeoja misterius di sampingnya. Jantungnya serasa akan meledak. Raut wajah yeoja itu tak bisa tak mengeluarkan komentar manis dalam pikirannya, tingkah lucunya mampu membuat Kris tertawa lepas dan suara manjanya memabukan di telinga Kris. Kris benar-benar sudah terpikat pada yeoja tinggi bermata panda._

_"uwahhhh. .. Ace!" yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak di sela kekehannya. Ia langsung berdiri dan memungut sesosok benda bewarna putih kecil dengan topi bajak laut serta ornamen pink, yang berada di ranting pohon dekat bangku taman._

_"kemana saja kau? Tak tahu kah kau Eomma khawatir?"omelnya pada sesosok benda bernama ace itu._

_Kris masih berfikir bagaimana bisa boneka itu berada disana, apa boneka bernama 'ace' itu bisa berjalan atau memanjat dan sampai disana? Ayolah, boneka ini tidak sama dengan chucky,kan? Ataupun boneka-boneka di toy story. Atau yeoja ini sama seperti Luna Lovegood yang selalu kehilangan bendanya yang entah kenapa. Tapi tidak mungkin juga. Kris masih bingung karena ia pikir yang di cari yeoja itu adalah seekor anjing atau kucing._

_"kriss sii "panggil yeoja itu menyadarkannya._

_"ahh, ne e"jawabnya tergagap._

_"minta peluk"kata yeoja itu innocent, mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan ace yang masih di pangkuannya, merengek dengan suara manjanya sementara wajahnya beraegyo._

_Kris menelan kasar ludahnya. 'peluk' serius . aduh, kenapa segampang itu yeoja itu meminta padanya? Kris ragu-ragu merentangkan tangannya dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekat bersiap merangkul sang yeoja dalam pelukannya._

_"ah, appa Kris mau ternyata memelukmu 'ace'?"_

_Kris cengo sementara yeoja itu menyodorkan sesosok boneka itu kepadanya. Ia mengambilnya dan memeluk boneka itu dalam pankuannya._

_"wah kalian cepat akrab. Kau harus baik-baik tinggal bersama appa Kris ne? Jangan nakal" nasehatnya sambil mengelus-ngelus boneka di pangkuan Kris yang bernama 'ace' itu. lagi-lagi Kris cengo. 'tinggal bersama'? 'appa'?_

_"jaga ace baik-baik ne, Kriss ii. Aku pergi dulu" yeoja itu mengelus boneka dan pundak Kris lalu mengambil ancang-ancang pergi._

_'mwo?' batin Kris. Ia masih mengolah apa yang terjadi. Jadi, yeoja itu meninggalkannya bersama sesosok boneka ini._

_Grep._

_Ia menangkap lengan kecil yeoja itu, yeoja itu gelagapan antara kaget, bingun dan malu. Ayolah, siapa yang tahan dengan tatapan Kris si kapten basket yang coolnya awet ini? Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang mendongak dan menatap sendu itu. ayolah, itu menyiksa._

_"siapa namamu?"tanya Kris._

_"H,,h,, ... Zi.. Taao" jawabnya terbata._

_Kris melepaskan gengaman pada lengan yeoja itu. ia tersenyum._

_"Wu Yi Fan, salam kenal" katanya._

_"salam kenal, tapi maaf aku benar-benar harus pergi" katanya panik._

_Tanpa mendapat tanggapan dari Kris yeoja itu sudah berlari meninggalkan Kris dengan sesosok boneka bernama 'ace' , ia seolah takut akan mati atau menjadi buih bila berlama-lama bersama pemuda itu._

_Huang Zi Tao, sampai jumpa lagi. Ungkap Kris dalam hati, ia bahagia dan sepatuh hatinya di curi oleh yeoja bermata panda._

_flasback off_

"ck. Apa-apa an sih?" keluh Kris yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengeluh kenapa lagi-lagi kenangan pertemuannya dengan Tao menghantuinya. Biasanya ia akan senyum-senyum sendiri hanya karena sebuah kenangan dalam bentuk mimpi itu tapi, sekarang beebeda ia baru saja memilih untuk menyerah. sepertinya ia harus membenarkan kata orang melupakan lebih susah dari mengingat yang kita lupakan.

Ia mengusak rambutnya kesal. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, bermalas-malas toh sekali-kali terlambat tak akan jadi masalah. Atau sebentar lagi menambah jam istirahat tak akan masalah,kan?

Seseorang yang memiliki tinggi hampir menyamai Kris, masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar Kris. Ia menatap lama wajah Kris, memeperhatikan bibir Kris yang sepertinya luka entah kenapa lalu mendaratkan ciuman di kening Kris.

"bangunlah ... "bisiknya di telinga Kris.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Otte?

banyak kali ya typo nya? aduhhh -_-

Ayo, tebak siapa itu? penasaran kan? *ssenyum penuh arti*

Ini lho sequelnya **Lovey Dovey School** versi Kris dan Tao alias Yifan dan Zitao alias KrisTao alias Taoris ahahh *pamergaje*

Kan kemarin ini banyak yang maunya Kris ama Tao jadi di bikinin deh versi yang ini duluan. Versi yang lain mohon menunggu ya. Konsep cerita udah ada tapi tinggal di tulisin aja. Nah di tulisnya itu lah yang memakan waktu lama apalagi melawan malass hahahah..

Eumgg.. makasih ya yang udah do'ain cepet sembuh. Ya, semoga cepet minggat deh nih penyakit.

So, readers yang terhormat dan tercinta tinggalin review ne ^^

Saranghae #bikinlovegedepakekeduatangandiataskepala


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"bangunlah putri tidur"bisik seseorang di telinga Kris.

Kris langsung bergerak gelisah, dan mempoutkan bibirnya terganggu. Meski begitu matanya masih terpejam.

"jangan bermuka imut seperti, kau mau aku memakanmu huh?"tanya seseorang itu jahil.

Ia berlari ke jendela kaca Kris dan menyeret gordennya lebar-lebar. Alhasil cahaya matahari langsung menyinari kamar Kris membuat Kris tak nyaman karena silau. Kris mendudukan tubuhnya bersender pada tempat tidurnya, sementara matanya masih terpejam masih menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"anakku, sini peluk eomma" seseorang yang seenaknya di kamar Kris itu merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar dan menuju Kris yang sudah membuka matanya sepenuh sadar.

Bruk!

Kris melempar bantalnya dan tepat mengenai muka seseorang itu, "jangan macam-macam kau"kata Kris garang. Ia berpikir untuk melempar mungkin gelas pada namja di hadapannya itu sekarang.

"sudah jangan malu-malu,uri baby"kata seseorang itu dengan senyuman lebar dan duduk di tepi kasur Kris. Ia mencoba mengeleminasi jarang namun ...

Tangan besar Kris mendarat di muka seseorang itu, menghentikan paksa aksi seseorang itu. kris sudah berpikir gelas mungkin tak cukup bagaimana kalau melempar bom saja tapi niatnya di batalkan terlalu beresiko bisa-bisa nyawanya juga terenggut.

"apa an sih kau Park? Kau mau ku lapor ke kepolisian karena pelecehan huh?"tanya Kris.

"habisnya kau memasang wajah minta di sayangi sih ketika tidur, jadi aku ingin memberikannya saja"kata seseorang yang ternyata bermarga Park itu.

"aish.. "gerutu Kris kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"jadi kenapa kau disini, Park Chanyeol?"tanya Kris yang sudah melepas pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk mandi pada Chanyeol yang masih duduk manis di kasurnya.

Chanyeol memandang Kris dalam-dalam, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terlihat menjijikan di mata Kris apalagi senyum lebar berapa jari dan pasti lebih 2 cm ke kiri dan ke kanam itu terkembang di bibirnya.

"jadi kau penasaran?"tanyanya jahil.

"tidak!"kata Kris, ia menyesal sekarang karena mendapat respon seperti itu.

"kau penasarankan?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"ani.."Kris bersikeras.

"ayolahh.. kau pasti penasaran"desak Chanyeol lagi.

"berisik kau, Park"kata Kris gusar dan masuk ke kamar mandinya.

"wah.. kau merindukanku Wu Yifan?" ujar Chanyeol kegirangan.

"Yak sekyaaa! Diam kau!"teriak Kris dari dalam kamar mandi.

"oke. Oke. Kau merindukanku ne?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"yak! Chanyeol ah.. "

"ara.. ara ..."

Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang terlihat selalu kuat dan cool itu padahal sebenarnya manja dan lembut. Chanyeol sudah terbayang muka malu dengan bibir yang di poutkan Kris sekarang ini. Mungkin juga Kris menghentakan kakinya sambil menggerutu apabila terus mendengar kekehan Chanyeol. Mungkin juga jika ia terus-terus menggoda Kris ia akan mendapat pukulan yang bisa di bilang menyakitkan dari Kris. Chanyeol hafal tingkah sahabatnya itu, sekarang saja ia tahu Kris pasti masih marah padanya karena pergi begitu saja ke Canada tanpa memberitahu Kris. Ia hafal sekali tingkah ngambek sahabatnya itu, dan lagi raut wajah tidurnya yang seperti tadi Chanyeol langsung tau ada yang membebani pikiran Kris. Chanyeol hanya bermaksud menghiburnya yah walau terkesan ekstrim –mengecup kening Kris yang sedang tidur- tapi mau bagaimana lagi Chanyeol tipikal penyayang. Melihat cicak atau ular dengan wajah memelas(?) saja ia berpikir untuk merawatnya. Lebih ekstrim lagi jika ada singa yang bisa memasang wajah memelas karena lapar Chanyeol mungkin rela memberikan Cuma-Cuma dagingnya.

"ah.. hampir lupa" Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar Kris.

.

.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris ketika di sambut dengan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di dalam mobilnya.

"duduk"jawab Chanyeol dengan santai.

"kenapa kau duduk di mobilku?"

"karena mau ku begitu"

"yak! keluar kau dari mobilku" Kris mendorong-dorong Chanyeol ke pintu.

"shireoo!"kata Chanyeol keras kepala.

"keluar"

"aku tidak mau"

"aishhhh..."

Terjadilah aksi dorong-dorongan di antara dua sahabat itu. Kris mendorong bahu Chanyeol sehingga membuat Chanyeol tersender ke pintu, sementara Chanyeol melawan denganmencengkram bahu Kris. Chanyeol menjambak rambut Kris karena merasa sesak, Kris mengalihkan tangannya pada rambut Chanyeol membalas. Chanyeol menarik dasi Kris sehingga membuat Kris tercekek, Kris tak hilang akal menhantam perut ber abs Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kesakitan tak sengaja melepas dasi Kris namun balas menyikut Kris. Kebrutalan kedua namja yang katanya berlabel sahabat itu terus berlanjut hingga ...

.

.

.

Kris melepaskan tangannya dari aksi dorong mendorong tadi menghela nafas sebentar sesak karena lelah, Chanyeol pun melakukan hal sama. Tak akan ada yang menang dan kalah dan anggap saja itu cara mereka saling menyayangi.

"kalau kau terus seperti ini aku akan menelpon polisi, melaporkan bahwa kau memperkosaku Kris"ancam Chanyeol yang memang sudah berantakan seperti habis di perkosa.

"laporkan saja, kau sendiri orang mesum yang mencium keningku ketika tidur dan merayuku di dalam mobil"balas Kris. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya dan Kris ikut-ikutan terkekeh, mereka terlalu merasa bodoh atas tingkah mereka sendiri. Dan lagi percakapan mereka barusan mungkin kedua polisi akan bingung membuktikan siapa yang salah di antara mereka, dan lagi mereka sesama namja. Menggelikan. Aksi dorong mendorong tadi juga sudah menunjukan betapa mereka menyayangi.

"brengsek!"kata Kris menunjukan smirk bahagianya yang kaku dan malu sementara Chanyeol masih terkekeh.

"jadi mau kemana kau?"tanya Kris yang sudah kembali dengan wajah datarnya serta merapikan seragamnya.

"sekolah"jawab Chanyeol yang juga sudah merapikan bajunya. Kris menghidupkan mobilnya dan menuju sekolahnya, ia tak ingin terlambat namun mungkin ia akan mengantar Chanyeol dulu ke sekolahnya.

"jadi dimana sekolahmu?"tanya Kris ketika sudah berada di tengah jalan.

"di sekolahmu"

Ckittttttttttt...

Kris reflek memenginjak remnya yang membuat mereka berdua langsung terjungkal ke depan.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol kesal.

"sekolahku?" tanya Kris lagi menatap Chanyeol.

"ne.."

"kau jangan terlalu bahagia seperti itu dong"kata Chanyeol innocent.

"sialan! Aku tak bahagia"balas Kris.

"mengakulah" paksa Chanyeol.

"berhentilah, dobi" titah Kris yang sudah kembali memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan sayangnya itu.

"wah.. ternyata benar kau bahagia. Aku kembali" kata Chanyeol percaya diri.

Plak! Kris langsung menghadiahinya kepala Chanyeol dengan pukulan sayang.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Tentu mereka bahagia bertemu kembali, Kris senang sahabatnya yang menyebalkan dan gila itu kembali apalagi bersekolah di tempat yang sama tapi ada satu yang enggan untuk ia tanyakan.

"apa kau merindukan eommamu?"tanya Chanyeol. Nah, Chnayeol membahasnya.

Kris terdiam seolah sedang fokus pada jalan.

"kau tak menanyakan kabarnya?" chanyeol memperhatikan wajah sedingin es sahabatnya yang sekarang gusar itu.

"tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja dan merindukanmu" putus Chanyeol.

"aku tak peduli dengan wanita itu"tegas Kris mendelik tajam Chanyeol.

"nde.. nde.. " Chanyeol santai.

.

.

"lantai tiga ruang paling ujung itu ruang kepala sekolah"kata Kris ketika mereka berdua sudah memarkir mobil.

"kau tak mengantarku?" Chanyeol sedikit memanja.

"pergilah sendiri, brengsek!"

"Kris jahat!" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"terserah" great! Kris di buat badmood karena chanyeol.

"baiklah, aku pergi sendiri" Chanyeol pasrah, kalau sudah badmood seperti ini Kris tak akan lucu lagi dia akan terlihat menyeramkan. Lagian dia sendiri penyebabnya.

Kris dan Chanyeol berjalan ke arah berbeda. chanyeol mencari lift atau tangga yang bisa membawanya ke lantai 3 sementara Kris menuju lokernya.

Ia sedikit uring-uringan si Chanyeol membahas wanita yang membuatnya kecewa, dan memutuskan tak berharap lagi pada wanita karena hanya akan membuatnya kecewa. Konsep bodoh itu begitu melekat di benaknya. Jika ia mencintai seorang wanita, wanita itu hanya akan mengecewakannya.

* * *

_Flashback.._

_Di hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Tao, ia bertengkar dengan appanya dan melarikan diri dari rumah. Kris yang sudah cukup pintar untuk membeli tiket pesawat menuju Canada. Jangan berpikir ia akan tersesat ia sudah menguasai berbagai bahasa dan lagi alamat eommanya ia sudah dapatkan dari pelayan yang di perintahkannya._

_"eommaa... "kata Kris pertama kali melihat sosok yeoja karir yang baru saja membuka pintu untuknya. Tak terhingga ke bahagiaan Kris saat itu, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuh bonsornya memeluk wanita yang teramat ia cintai dan rindukan itu._

_Kris sudah berlinangan air mata merengkuh yeoja itu tapi ia sedikit kecewa tak mendapat pelukan balasan yang seperti yang di impikannya. Ia malah sedikit mendorong tubuh Kris yang memeluknya. Kris terbelalak._

_"hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"bentak yeoja yang adalah eomma Kris itu merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit lecek karena pelukan erat Kris._

_Kris sedikit mematung karena kaget "aku Kris, eomma" katanya bergetar._

_"ne, lalu kenapa?"balas eomma Kris dingin._

_"a.. ku ... " Kris terbata-bata, ia benar-benar tak menduga akan mendapat reaksi seperti ini. Ia sudah mimpi setinggi langit mengharap dekapan hangat dari eommanya, mendengar kata-kata cinta dari mulut eommanya, dapat bermanja pada eommanya yang baik dan lembut. Kris merasa jantungnya berkedut tak enak, ia bergetar._

_"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kembalilah pada Siwon. Apa Siwon tak bisa merawatmu huh?" eomma Kris meremehkan._

_"kau di tinggalkannya? Dasar namja pabo! Dan kau mencariku?" eomma Kris masih berkata tajam, sementara Kris sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi._

_"kembalilah pada appamu! Jangan bermimpi aku sudi merawatmu" hati Kris langsung remuk mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut eommanya, ia benar-benar terluka._

_"heechul ahh, siapa itu? apa yang kau lakukan disana?" seorang namja memanggil eomma Kris dari dalam rumah. Bertambahlah torehan luka di hati Kris._

_"bukan siapa-siapa, hangeng ah"jawab Heechul pada namja itu, ia mendelik tajam pada Kris "pergilah dari sini, jangan membuat kekacauan apa pun"_

_Kris sudah sangat kalut, ia benar-benar tak tau bagaimana melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Ia mengepalkan kuat-kuat tangannya dan meninju jendela kaca depan rumah Heechul dengan tangan kosong. Rasanya ingin berkali-kali ia menghantamnya lagi._

_Heechul juga seolah memprovokasi emosinya, bukannya melarang atau menghentikannya walau sebelumnya juga kaget, ia malah mendekati namja yang bernama Hangeng itu memeluk namja itu erat-erat dan penuh nafsu. Membuat Kris benar-benar muak dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Ia percaya eommanya memiliki alasan meninggalkannya bersama appany dan iya yakin bukan karena namja lain namun lagi-lagi ia salah._

_Lelah ia berlari dan menangis di negara Canada yang merupakan mimpi buruk baginya itu, ia sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya tapi suruhan appanya lebih dahulu menghentikan aksinya dan menyeretnya kembali ke Korea. Di dalam pesawat, ia terus-terusan memeluk boneka yang bernama ace itu, ia lebih memilih terlihat konyol di banding lemah._

_Di rumahnya, Kris sudah membayangkan akan mendapat murka dari Siwon-appanya. Ia sudah siap jika akan mandapat tamparan atau pukulan, sungguh itu tak seberapa sakitnya jika di bandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang di terimanya dari eommanya. Ia terbelalak namja yang selama ini terus-terusan berseteru dengannya itu uring-uringan di depan rumahnya, namja yang sempat ia benci itu tampak tak seperti biasa ia sangat kusut dan khwatir._

_Kris sengaja membuat jarak antara dia dan appanya itu perasaan lain lagi menyusupi hatinya, mungkin ini yang namanya menyesal. Kris seakan siap runtuh ketika appanya dengan paniknya, merengkuh tubuhnya. appanya menangis._

_"syukurlah kau kembali adeul, kau baik-baik saja? Tanganmu kenapa? Ada apa dengan ini? "tanyanya khawatir._

_Kris terdiam tak tau harus memberi komentar apa-apa. Appanya yang ia benci merasa khawatir padanya yang menghilang selama 3 hari sementara eommanya yang jelas-jelas ia kunjungi hanya menyia-nyiakannya. Ia menangis._

_"gwenchana, kau boleh melakukan apa pun yang kau suka. Appa tak akan melarangmu lagi"kata Siwon._

_"kau boleh bermain basket ataupun bolos kelas yang tak kau suka, jika kau mau kau boleh memilih sekolah mana pun yang kau mau, apa aku harus mengajakmu ke Canada ke tempat eommamu? Baiklah ayolah kita kesana"tambah Siwon. Yang langsung membuat Kris semakin berurai airmata. _

_"kau mau eommamu? Aku akan membawamu padanya. Aku hanya butuh kau baik-baik saja"_

_"andweyoo appa. Mianeyoo. Jeongmal mianeyoo" Kris menghentikan Siwon yang sepertinya akan menelpon pesawat pribadinya membawa Kris ke Canada, ia tak tau jika Kris sudah menemui eommanya._

_"aku hanya ingin tinggal bersamamu disini, appa"kata Kris sesugukan, yang membuat Siwon runtuh dan langsung memeluknya erat._

_Flasback off_

Kris yang menuju lokernya masih sibuk dengan rasa bencinya mengingat appanya tak menyukai ia bermain basket karena mengingatkan pada eommanya yang sangat appanya cintai. Eommanya dulu juga pemain basket, yang membuat appanya tertarik juga bermain basket. Ia ingat ia sempat mogok main baasket lagi alasannya selalu tanganya masih cedera. Di saat seperti, appanya yang tahu kalau dia berbohong mengajaknya bertanding, disanalah ia merasa bahwa ia mencintai olahraga itu apalagi ada sahabatnya si happy virus Chanyeol yang selalu bisa berbuat ulah dan membuatnya melupakan masa-masa beratnya. Ya, walaupun ia di tinggalkan sementara oleh Chanyeol yang ternyata beberapa kali bertemu eommanya.

Orang sering bilang ketika melakukan sesuatu itu berkonsentrasilah, sepertinya Kris harus menyadari itu karena untuk berjalan pun di butuhkan konsentrasi. Jika tidak bisa jadi ia melakukan kelalaian yang membuat orang lain atau dirinya sendiri rugi. Tapi sudahlah yeoja-yeoja yang sedari tadi meliriknya, mengosipkannya bahkan meneriakkan namanya sepanjang jalan saja tak terdengar olehnya. Dan..

.

.

.

Kaki Kris menabrak keras sesuatu namun tak di sadari.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan? Hey hey hey "seseorang protes namun Kris tak mendengarnya.

"yak! awas.. awas.. minggirr..."pekik seseorang yang membuat Kris mendongak.

"hey.. awas" seseorang yeoja berada di tumpukan kursi menyuruhnya minggir karena tumpukan kursi itu tak lagi stabil.

Yeoja itu terus-terusan memberi Kris isyarat Kris untuk beranjak, tapi tak di hiraukan Kris. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya merasa gamang akan terjatuh..

Buk! "aduh.."

Tubuhnya mendarat nyaman di tempat yang menurutnya kenyal, panas dan nyaman yang pastinya bukan lantai, ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"yak! sudahku bilang menghindar. Kenapa kau malah menangkapku?"protesnya pada Kris yang ternyata menyambutnya dan sekarang ia berada di atas tubuh Kris.

"hehehe.. bagaimana mungkin aku menghindar, Zi Tao ah?"kata Kris terkekeh berada di bawah Tao dan masih enggan melepas lengan kekar yang menyambut tubuh Tao itu.

"sunbae aneh"rutuk Tao dan mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping menghindari kontak mata dengan Kris. Ia tak kuat melihat Kris yang semakin mempesona ketika tertawa dan berada di bawahnya. Tao semakin merona apalagi merasakan tangan Kris yang mendekapnya.

"yak! mana rasa terima kasihmu hoobae?" goda Kris tanpa rela melepaskan pelukannya malah semakin mempereratnya. Tao semakin merona, ia gelagapan menanggapinya namun tak berontak atas prilaku Kris. Keduanya seakan tak rela untuk berpisah mereka masih ingin menikmatinya.

Nah, inilah yang di takutkan oleh Kris bukan di wushu oleh Tao tapi ia takut tak bisa menahan dirinya jika sudah bersama dengan Tao. Sekarang saja ia sudah bangkit dari posisinya, memindahkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Tao, perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao sementara Tao masih bingung dengan refleknya memejamkan mata.

Byurrrr...

Kegiatan absurd yang di rencanakan oleh otak khusus bagian kepervertan itu terhenti ketika baru saja seember cat membasahi mereka ditambah ember cat itu malah jatuh di kepala Kris. Membuat Tao terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Kris jjadi badmood so, adegan yang terbayangkan oleh Kris sesaat lalu batal terjadi.

.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan tumpukan kursi tadi sih?"tanya Kris saat mereka sudah selesai mengganti baju mereka dengan baju olahraga.

"itu sepatuku yang hilang tergantung di atas sana, jadi aku mengambilnya"jawab Tao. Kris lagi-lagi berpikir apa Tao adalah Luna Lovegood yang barang-barangnya seolah bisa raib dan muncul tiba-tiba dan dimana saja.

"heheh.. aku bohong, sunbae. Aku hanya menyelamatkan burung yang terangkut di ventilasi jendela itu" jelas Tao. Kris mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, yang tentu saja membuat mood jelek Kris membaik. Namun, lagi-lagi dia akan badmood lagi karena..

"Suho ah, apa di ijinkan memakai pakaian berbeda dan couple di sekolah ini?"tanya Chanyeol pada Suho. Suho bingung, kemudian Chanyeol menunjuk Kris dan Tao yang berjalan berdampingan tersenyum sumbringah.

"kris kenapa dengan seragammu?"tanya Suho. Kris langsung melirik bocah pendek yang bersuara itu dan ternyata ada tiang listrik di sampingnya.

"tadi kami terkena cat"jelas Kris malas. Sementara Tao menyapa 2 orang itu sopan.

"ciee.. 'kami'.. "goda Suho menyikut perut Kris. Kris sedikit salah tingkah. Chanyeol memperhatikan Tao dari kaki sampai kepala.

"ah .. kau. Kris masih menyimpan boneka darimu.. hmmpph" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, yang membuat Tao tak menangkap keseluruhan maksudnya.

"sunbae, bilang apa?"tanya Tao pada Chanyeol yang di bekap oleh tangan Kris. Chanyeol mengigit tangan Kris tanpa ampun.

"aku bilang..." chanyeol mencoba mengataknnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Tao noona, aku mencarimu dari tadi, wah mana seragammu?" bocah berparas manis dengan milky skin yang juga memiliki tinggi menjulang seperti Kris dan Chanyeol muncul begitu saja. Ia langsung menarik Tao mengikutinya yang tentu saja mengundang perasaan tak suka dari Kris.

"ah.. miane sunbae. Tao noona menjadi milikku sekarang, annyeong" Sehun yang seenaknya datang, berkata dan membawa Tao itu membuat Kris kesal dan kembali pada badmood mode on.

"milik? Katanya. Aku akan membunuhmu, albino. Bagaimana bisa?"kesal Kris dalam hati.

Suho pelan-pelan membisikan dugaan Chanyeol benar dan menjelaskan situasi saat ini. Chanyeol manggut-manggut mengerti. Mereka tak akan mengusik Kris saat ini, karena mereka hafal Kris adalah tipe complicated yang meski lembut tetap tega mengirim sahabatnya ke kandang singa ketika sedang marah.

* * *

"acaranya akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi tepat malam minggu di hall dan lapangan bola yang akan di isi oleh stand-stand unik dan proposal, dana, dan peminjaman mulai dari kostum dan tempat sudah beres dan pengerjaan di mulai dari jum'at sebelum hari H"jelas Donghae selaku penanggungjawab acara.

"bagus, Donghae sii"komentar Suho. "dan laporanmu?"tanya Suho pada Chen.

"selaku panitia dokumentasi, kami berencana menggunakan kostum sedikit berbeda dari para peserta yang memakai gaun dengan topeng, dan tentang masalh pemberitahuan dan undangan acara kepada para pejabat yayasan sudahku sampaikan, baekhyun juga sudah menyiarkan melalui radio beritanya"jelas Chen.

"baiklah, rapat ini berakhir sampai disini. Jika ada kendala silahkan melapor padaku"ujar Suho menutup rapat dan semua peserta rapat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"kau akan memakai kostum apa nanti?"tanya Chanyeol pada Kris yang memasuki ruangan Suho.

"aku? Aku akan memakai kostum superman, mungkin"kata Kris acuh.

"yak! acara ini pesta topeng mana bisa seperti itu?"protes Suho.

"sepertinya Superman juga memakai topeng"bela Kris.

"tapi ini temanya keanggunan ala barat,Kris"jelas Suho.

"siapa yang punya ide temanya sekolot itu" Kris jengkel.

"yak! .. "

Chanyeol menghentikan Suho yang akan segera menyerang Kris, sudahlah pertumpahan darah di larang terjadi di sekolah.

* * *

.

.

.

"wah.. bogoshipo"

"saranghae Zitao ah"

"nadooo..."

"ah, annyeong Hangeng ajusii,."

TBC

* * *

Otte? Gak menyebalkan,kan?

Semoga saja tidak. Masih penasaran kan lanjutannya? Penasaran aja yaa..

Hehheeh J

Jujur aja, merasa beruntung ada yang mau ngereview, favourit and follow jeongmal gumawo ne^^

Balasan Review :

Wu Zi Rae KTS : annyeong! The Ra juga penulis baru disini. Salam kenal. Udah taukan pelakunya. Wah, ada hubungan apa-apa aja lah Sehun ama Tao. Heheh J Tao gak tau tuh ama tingkahnya Kris yang ngestalk itu. makasi udah review..

Nasumichan Uharu : gumawo udah ngasih smangat nih udah update. Sipp sipp gmna Kristao momentnya. Nah udah tau kan pelakunya.. hahaha

RunaPandaKim : rencananya sih The Ra yang nyium Kris. Hihihi.. mksih udh review^^

Difauzi fudanshi : yup. Ini udh lnjut. Mksih udh review^^

Kirei Thelittlethieves : udah tau kan? Otte? Hihii.. mksih ya reviewnya..

exindira : jinjaro? Nice? Wow.. gumawo udah review dan review di tesernya juga makasih bnyakkk .muachh :*

: iya.. jgn nyrah dong duidzangg hihi.. tenang aja yixing bakln d sewain sepluh pngawal ama Suholang kaya..makash udah review

Guest : ini udah bisa tkan next. Hiihi mksih reviewnya..

Dandeliona96 : nee.. nae saeng ini udah update. Mksih reviewnya J

ying mei kim : hihiii.. jeongmal sweet? Wah.. ne.. ini udah update, cepetkan?

junghyema : hahahhha.. main nya Kristao saeng -_- tapi juga suka kok huntao.. manis dua2nya. Maksih revieew nya..

Kemarin ini waktu The Ra di kelas Pengantar Statistika Sosial gitu, The Ra benar-benar bingung deh musti komentar kayak mana masa dosennya bilang "kamu. Kamu jangan ragu-ragu ya mencari suami yang laki-laki" aduh.. ini apa maknanya sih pak? Pernyataan jebakan atau berhadiah gitu. Huft.. aku masih suka namja lho pak. -_- ketawa-ketawa deh yang lain liat The Ra, ada senior juga lagi.

The Ra galau nih masa ada rumor MV baru EXO nanti bakal ada kiss scenenya, ya tuhan gak kuat ah rasanya. Lihat Thehunnie genggam tangan erat tangan model waktu mereka di acara F/W Seoul Collection aja, udah gak terima batin The Ra. Berasa di khianati aja. Huft.. aneh ya? Ya udah. Maaf.

Chingu, tinggalin reviewnya ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Berita tentang adanya pesta yang di adakan sudah menyebar ke seluruh lingkungan sekolah itu, tentu saja di sampaikan oleh para pengawal sekolah seperti Chen, Xiumin, Eunhyuk, Ryewook dan Sungmin yang menyampaikan berita ini mulai dari media cetak atau mading yang di tangani, web resmi milik sekolah, hingga pemberitahuan verbal dari radio sekolah. Semua sangat menantikan peristiwa yang di adakan sekali setahun ini sebelum melepas para senior untuk ujian akhir. Pesta sekolah ini benar-benar salah satu event yang selalu membuat setiap orang berdecak kagum akan kreatifitas dari para siswa.

Pada dasarnya pesta ini bisa di bilang pesta dansa atau prom night hanya saja yang berbeda dari yang lain karena ada saja konsep unik yang di wajibkan pada pesta ini. Tergantung pada mood sang OSIS yang berkoordinasi pada para tetinggi sekolah dan dapat merangkul berbagai klub dan perangkat sekolah demi suksesnya acara ini. Jangan lupakan tahun ini ketua OSIS adalah Suho tidakkah menyeramkan seorang perfeksionis merencanakan sebuah pesta yang menjadi ajang senang-senang?

"Tao, kau akan memakai kostum apa nanti?"tanya Baekhyun berkerut bingung.

"entahlah, putri duyung mungkin"jawabnya acuh.

"yak! aku serius Taozi" Tao mengerlingkan matanya jengkel di teriaki oleh Baekhyun.

"aiss.. diamlah kau pendek"sungut Tao.

"diamlah kau pendek"ledek Baekhyun meniru cara bicara Tao. "kau saja yang ketinggian, panda!"sambung Baekhyun.

"kau.. !" Tao melotot ke arah Baekhyun kesal.

"kau... " Baekhyun balik melotot pada Tao dengan cara yang sama.

"stop! Stop! Kalian jangan ribut dsini" larang Luhan, yang melihat tiba-tiba kumpulan mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Sebenarnya tak mengherankan, siapa yang tak akan melirik kumpulan wanita cantik dan unik ini tapi tetap saja membuat risih dan lagi telinga kalian pasti akan mengeluh mendengar suara 2 orang ini.

"yak! rusaa.. jangan ikut campur"pekik keduanya ketika Luhan mulai melerai mereka.

Tuk! Tuk!

Pukulan mendarat di kepala Baekhyun dan Tao. "yak! walau aku masih sekelas dengan kalian tetap saja aku eonni kalian, berlakulah sopan!" protes Luhan.

Iya, benar Luhan lebih tua dari mereka hanya saja karena pertukaran pelajaran selama setahun di China membuatnya harus tamat sedikit terlambat karena menyelesaikan materi terlebih dahulu.

Tao dan Baekhyun masih bersungut-sungut saling menyalahkan dan mengelus jitakan yang tak bisa di bilang lembut itu. sementara Lay hanya bisa duduk sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"yak! nyonya Kim, apa sih yang si pikirkan oleh suamimu membuat ide merepotkan seperti ini?"Luhan mencak-mencak, ia tidak terlalu suka karena ini terlihat seperti ajang menunjukan kekayaan dan terlalu membuang-buang uang.

Bagaimana tidak pikirlah para yeoja di wajibkan menggunakan sebuah gaun yang bernuansa ke barat-baratan ya seperti dress panjang dengan renda-renda khas atau baju ala princess yang tentu saja tak semudah mencari bau kaos di pasar untuk mendapatkannya. Semua harus setidaknya di jahitkan atau di cari di sebuah butik. Aiss.. merepotkan. Memilih warna yang cocok, bahan yang bagus, model yang tak pasaran bersama renda-renda yang huft.. belum lagi korset yang menyesakkan di tambah lagi kewajiban menggunakan topeng yang entah untuk apa gunanya itu. sedikit kolot. Sementara untuk namja tentu dengan jas atau rompi yang memenuhi syarat dari dress code, mungkin juga sedikit ala-ala pangeran tak lupa dengan topeng.

Sebenarnya Lay ingin memprotes dengan berapi-api siapa yang dimaksud "nyonya Kim" seingat otaknya yang memang sedikit pelupa ia tak pernah atau belum berganti marga dan lagi "suami". Hell ya. Lihat kartu keluarganya, ia masih menjadi bagian dari keluarganya dengan status anak dan belum memiliki kartu keluarga sendiri dengan jabatan istri. Ia memendam kesalnya karena sejujurnya ia juga merasa sedikit kerepotan memikirkan tentang pesta itu.

"entahlah, Luhan. Sepertinya dia hanya ingin meninggalkan kenangan baik dan tak merasa kalah dari kesuksesan OSIS sebelumnya"jelas Lay tenang sambil meneguk air minumnya.

"sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuan Xiumin eonnie untuk hal itu"ucap Tao.

"aishh.. yah, sepertinya aku harus melapor pada Kyungsoo di bagian perlengkapan" kata Luhan lesu.

"ehh,,? kenapa Luhan eonnie tak memakai gaunku saja? Kenapa harus melapor segala?"protes Baekhyun.

"benar. Kau bisa memakai gaunku"bujuk Tao.

"stt.. jangan ikut-ikutan Lay" potong Luhan melihat Lay yang sepertinya juga akan membujuknya. "bajumu kekecilan untukku Baekkie sayang, dan badanmu terlalu kurus dan tinggi kau membuatku tampak mengerikan, Tao? Dan Lay mungkin bajumu bisa tapi aku yakin baju untukmu sendiri kau tak punya,kan?"sambung Luhan.

Baekhyun, Tao dan Lay membenarkan perkataan Luhan dengan sedikit mengangguk lesu. Mereka benar-benar ingin membantu Luhan tentang masalah gaun karena mereka tau eonnie mereka yang pintar itu tak seberuntung mereka. Memang sih, mereka yakin pihak perlengkapan yang bersedia meminjamkan gaun Cuma-Cuma kepada mereka yang seperti Luhan tak akan memberi gaun yang buruk. Tapi, tetap saja.

"nah, jadi biarkan ne?"bujuk Luhan dengan puppy eyes . Mereka mengangguk pasrah.

"mereka tak akan memberi gaun buruk padaku, kok. Kalian sudah banyak membantu. Nah, tentang make up boleh aku meminta bantuan kalian?"

"tentu eonnie" mereka memeluk Luhan erat-erat.

"aiss.. sesak" mereka semua terkekeh.

.

.

Ting! Tong!

Bunyi suara bel yang di pencet itu sedikit mengusik Tao yang sedari tadi mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Kamarnya sudah berantakan karena ulahnya mengeluarkan semua bajunya dari lemari di tambah aksesori-aksesori yang dari dulu dia kumpulkan semua berserakann di kamarnya. Singkat kata, ia tengah mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya membuatnya terlihat manis.

"xiuminnn eonniee"pekiknya ketika membuka pintu ternyata yang di luar pintu adalah yang di nantikannya. Ia langsung memeluk yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan pipi temben itu, yang di peluk hanya terkekeh karena menurutnya Tao terlalu imut.

"bogoshipeooo eonniee... "

"aigoo.. padahal kita satu sekolah Zitao ah.. "protes Tao.

"ne, kau kelas 3 dan selalu saja sibuk tak ada waktu untukku"rajuk Tao.

"ah selamat malam, Hangeng ajussi" sapa Xiumin sopan ketika melihat ajussi yang merupakan appa Tao itu keluar dari mobilnya dan sama-sama berniat memasuki rumah.

"ah, selamat malam Minseok. Semakin manis sekarang ne?"balas Hangeng ramah. Xiumin tersenyum manis.

"Tao, jangan menyusahkan eonnimu. Bawakan air minum dan cemilan, Ara?"titah Hangeng yang melonggarkan dasinya.

"ndee, apppa."

Tao langsung menarik Xiumin ke kamarnya.

.

.

"jadi? Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Xiumin bergidik ngeri melihat kamar Tao yang sudah seperti kapal sehabis menghantam batu karang besar dan sekarang hancur lebur. Maklumlah yeoja satu ini pencinta kebersihan dan kerapian. Tao terkekeh canggung.

"aku hanya sedang memilih baju yang bagus untukku pakai eonnie"katanya pelan.

Xiumin melirik-lirik beberapa baju Tao yang berserakan dengan sedikit hati-hati. Ya, karena terlihat mengerikan di mata Xiumin.

"menurutku semua iini cocok untukmu, bukankah ini Tao's style sekali?"kata Xiumin.

Tentu saja, semua adalah baju yang Tao pilih sendiri tak peduli harga jika ia suka maka ia beli. Memang sih tidak seperti yeoja pada umumnya tao cenderung menyukai memakai baju kaus baik dengan lengan panjang maupun pendek di temani celana denim yang bisa jadi panjang atau pendek. Cukup simpel di tambah dengan kadang-kadang topi, gelang, kalung, piercing ataupun cincin sebagai tambahannya.

"tapi, aku ingin terlihat manis dan lembut sepertimu eonnie"lirih Tao.

Ia sedikit jengah juga pada beberapa orang yang menganggapnya mengerikan padahal jika sudah dekat mereka akan tahu bahwa Tao adalah yeoja yang lucu, manja dan childish sekali tak ada mengerikannya dari segi manapun. Hanya saja mungkin sedikit kebiasaan ia akan judes dan melirik tajam pada orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"jadi?" tanya Xiumin.

"eonnie,..." rengeknya yang sekarang mengoyang-goyang tangan Xiumin yang sibuk melipat dan merapikan baju Tao.

Tao benar-benar ingin sedikit berubah, ia ingin di lihat manis dan ramah juga. Ya, walaupun jujur ia masih bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya dengan rok pendek di atas lutut. Hell ya. Kaki panjangnya terekspos. Di tambah dengan bahan baju yang dengan warna lembut dan tipis itu. di sering berpikir apa itu tidak membuat kedinginan?

Xiumin mengangguk pertanda dia akan membantu Tao. Tao baru saja akan berteriak histeris dan memeluk Xiumin kencang. Namun..

"jadi, namja mana yang ingin kau tarik perhatiannya huh?"tanya Xiumin menyudutkan. Pipi Tao merona.

"apa si naga tiang itu?"

"kapten basket tak peka bertampang dingin dan sedikit playboy itu. aigooo"

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum sih bagi orang-orang terdekat Tao kalau baby panda ini mengagumi ehm menyukai si kapten basket itu Wu Yi Fan atau Kris sejak SMP dulu. Ya, walaupun kebanyakan tak memilih ikut campur dan hanya sering menggodanya.

"aa.. ..yo" bantah Tao tergagap. Jika ada 1 sampai 100 alasan kenapa Tao ingin merubah penampilannya, maka alasan nomor 1 nya tentulah namja tower bermarga Wu itu.

"terserahlah, tapi jika itu cinta maka ia tak pernah memandang pada fisik semata. Dan kau sudah sangat mempesona saat ini, panda"kata Xiumin mengusak surai hitam legam panjang Tao.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya tak setuju "kau bohong eonni! Buktinya Kris tak pernah melihat padaku. Aku hanya hoobae baginya"

"ahhh.. kuerekuna. Ternyata memang dia alasannya. Kau sudah besar, baby panda"ledek Xiumin.

"aiss.. eonnie. Aniyooo "bantahnya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Xiumin terkekeh, see? Benarkan dugaannya?

"sudahlah, mengakulah" Tao masih tetap ingin mengelak.

"kau ingin ku bawakan minuman eonni?"tanya Tao teringat kata appanya tadi.

"ah, tidak usah .. " xiumin mengeleng kepalanya. "tidak usah ragu-ragu"sambungnya.

"hmm.. tenggorokanku kering"

"tunggu sebentar ya eonn"

.

.

Tao menuruni tangga menuju dapur, sebenarnya bisa saja ia menyuruh maid di ruamhnya untuk menyiapkan hanya saja ia merasa tak di repotkan hanya dengan mengambilkan minum dan cemilan. Ia melihat appanya sedang menelpon pada seseorang dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris. Tentu saja, ia mengerti bahasa inggris secara dia muris international class hanya saja ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang di bahas appanya. Tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya muncul seseorang, mengingat kondisi raut wajah appanya.

Hangeng menutup telponmya dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Ia masih mengurut kepalanya yang terasa sakit, ia kelelahan.

"appa, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Tao dengan nampan berisi 2 gelas coklat panas 1 cangkir kopi di tambah 2 gelas kosong bersama sebotol besar air putih dingin dan juga cemilan.

Hangeng tersenyum dan mengangguk. "ini untuk appa" Tao menyodorkan secangkir kopi rendah kafein favorit Hangeng.

"gumawo, aegy" Hangeng tersenyum penuh syukur kemudian mengelus lembut, putri satu-satunya itu.

Tao ragu-ragu bertanya "aa..apa dia baik-baik saja, appa?"

Hangeng menghela nafasnya, ia merasa benar-benar frustasi apalagi di tambah penjelasan yang di dengarnya tadi.

"entahlah, aegy. Mungkin waktunya tak lama lagi"

Tao menepuk pundak Hangeng, sedikit mengelus atau memijitnya. Berharap itu dapat menenangkan pikiran appanya yang penuh kekhawatiran dan ketakutan itu.

"dia akan baik-baik saja, appa. Percaya padaku"ucap Tao.

"gumawo, nae aegy. Kau dan dia sama" Hangeng memeluk Tao sambil mengusak surai panjang Tao lalu menutupnya dengan kecupan di dahi Tao lembut.

"appa istirahat dulu ne.."

Tao mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya. Jujur saja, ia mengkhawatirkan appanya dan orang itu sangat.

.

.

"kau tak apa?" Xiumin sedikit khawatir dengan Tao yang terlihat sedikit mendung(?) sekarang.

Tao segera mengembalikan senyumnya. "ne.."katanya sambil mengangguk.

"ini juga ada hubungannya dengan pesta,kan?"tanya Xiumin yang sibuk memasukan pakaian ke dalam lemari.

Tao mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. "ne.. eonnie"

"hmm.. baiklah. Kita pergi ke butik Qian Noona besok, bagaimana?"

"ya, aku mau"jawab Tao cepat, membuat Xiumin terkekeh.

"dan masalah biaya?" Tao melirik Xiumin mengantisipasi ucapannya.

"semuanya aku yang tanggung"lanjut Xiumin.

"kyaa~ jeongmalyo eonnie?" Xiumin mengangguk dan Tao sudah mendekap tubuh Xiumin yang lebih pendek darinya itu erat-erat.

.

.

Suasana siang ini benar-benar sesuai dengan suasana Tao yang sedang bahagia karena membayangkan setelah pulang nanti, ia akan pergi membeli gaun yang akan di gunakannya nanti bersama Xiumin.

Ia benar-benar bersemangat karena ini pertama baginya. ia baru saja melewati ulangan matematika dari Cho saemsongnim yang terkenal tak manusiawi dan menghancurkan otak itu dengan senyuman. Entahlah itu berarti dia bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik atau dia hanya melewatinya dengan senyuman.

Karena terlalu bersemangat dengan tanpa paksaan alias suka rela, ia membantu Choi Saem meletakan beberapa alat peraga kembai kegudang. Biasanya mana mau Tao melakukannya di tambah senyum yang cukup lama bertahan di bibirnya. Ia hati-hati meletakan benda yang terbilang dan sedikit berat ya hanya sedikit berat itu.

Srekk.. srekk..

Tao mulai bergidik ngeri mendengar bunyi-bunyi dari seberang lemari tempatnya menyusun alat peraga itu. jujur, sebisa-bisanya dia wushu, sepedas-pedasnya perkataannya dan sekuat-kuatnya pukulannya. Tao benar-benar membenci yang namanya kecoa dan juga hantu. Ia membenci sangat kedua hal itu karena baginya menjijikan dan menakutkan. Jika melihat kecoa dia akan berteriak-teriak ketakutan dan jika hantu dia mungkin saja bisa kehilangan nyawanya karena sangat ketakutan.

Ia berniat pergi dengan menyeret langkahnya pelan berharap saja sesuatu yang mungkin bersama dengannya di dalam gudang itu tak menyadarinya, ia benar-benar melangkah pelan dan tak bersuara namun..

Duk!

Kakinya menendang salah satu kardus yang jelas menimbulkan suara cukup berisik. Ia ingin rasanya berlari tapi terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Sebuah suara langkah mendekat ke arahnya, ia terpaku sekarang. Ia benar-benar merasa terkunci disana, kakinya tak merespon untuk di gerakan. Sesuatu itu sudah tepat berada di belakangnya. Tao merinding, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Puk!

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Tao lembut.

"kyaaaaaaaa ... " pekik Tao benar-benar ketakutan, ia langsung terduduk dengan badan yang terus bergetar.

Ia benar-benar ketakutan, ia di sentuh hantu, bayangkan itu terlalu mengerikan dan tanpa di sadari ia menangis. Ia terisak ketakutan.

"kau tak apa?" pelaku yang memegang pundak itu bertanya ia sedikit panik dan bingung melihat reaksi Tao. Tao masih terisak ketakutan.

"hey, .. " sang pelaku berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk menenangkan Tao. Ia pindah ke depan Tao dan menangkup pipi Tao yang sedari tadi ia tundukan dan berlinangan air mata sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tao berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya, memandang pelaku yang memegang pipinya sekarang.

"Kri..iss.. sun..bae.."llirihnya terlalu pelan.

Kris masih terpaku, ia sedikit mengangguk seolah menyatakan "yeah ini aku".

Tanpa aba-aba Tao mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris erat-erat. Kris merasa jantungnya melonjak kaget akibat ulah spontan Tao. Ia sedikit membatu.

"Kriss sunbae syukurlah ini kau.. " isak Tao yang sekarang membasahi kemeja seragam Kris dengan air matanya. Kris mengelus punnggung Tao sedikit canggung karena jujur saja ini terlalu tidak baik untuk jantungnya yang terus saja memompa lebih cepat.

"aku. Takut. Sunbae " Tao masih terisak walau sudah tidak separah tadi terbukti dari nafasnya yang sudah mulai teratur dan detak jantung yang tanpa ia sadari seirama dengan orang yang di peluknya. Berdegup cepat dan menyenangkan.

"tenang saja, disini ada aku ne? Tak akan ada yang menyakitimu bahkan menyentuhmu"kata Kris menenangkan. Menyentuh? Ya setidaknya untuk Kris yang menyentuh itu pengecualian.

Tao sudah tenang dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris sedikit canggung. Entahlah, ia rasanya ingin menghilang saja saat ini atau setidaknya ia bisa mengembalikan waktu untuk merubahnya. Ia hanya bisa terduduk dan menunduk.

"kau sudah baik?" tanya Kris mengusak surai lebut milik Tao. Tao mengangguk.

"syukurlah.. " Kris mengembangkan senyuman leganya.

Tao masih dalam pikirannya ia takut Kris menganggapnya merepotkan, ia merasa sangat mau di depan Kris sekarang. ia memikirkan banyak hal dan Kris kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Tao memberanikan dirinya mendekati Kris sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih.

"kris sunbaee.. "lirih Tao pelan namun dapat di jangkau oleh indera Kris. Ia langsung berbalik melihat Tao yang masih menunduk menghentikan kegiatannya mewarnai(?) dinding gudang dengan cat piloks.

"wae?"tanya Kris antusias.

"ah.. itu.. hmm .te.. " Tao terbata-bata dan perkataannya di interupsi oleh ...

Ceklek! Ceklek!

Mereka berdua terbelalak, terlebih Kris ia langsung menuju sumber suara yang merupakan pintu yang tengah di kunci.

"andwee, jebal"ucap mereka sama-sama dalam hati.

Bruk!

Kris menendang pintu yang ternyata benar-benar di kunci seseorang dari luar.

"argghhh, seseorang buka pintunya "teriaknya frustasi.

Tao juga ikut-ikutan panik melakukan hal sama dengan Kris. Keduanya akhirnya menyerah karean menyadari tak seseorang pun tahu mereka disana.

Kris menghela nafas "kau membawa handphone?"tanyanya.

Tao menggeleng karena handphonenya masih berada di tas di dalam kelasnya. "kau sendiri,sunbae?"

Kris mengeluarkan handphonenya yang layarnya gelap. Tao mengerti kalau handphone kris kehabisan baterai.

"ah.. jendela"ucap Kris lalu menuju jendela. Ia melempar asal beberapa benda yang menghalangi menuju jendela.

Sret!

Jjajan!

Pemandangan dari lantai 4 tersaji Cuma-Cuma dihadapan Kris dan Tao, indah? Tentu saja tapi tak cukup indah jika mencoba keluar dari tempat ini dengan cara meloncat ke bawa sana. Lantai 4? Yang benar saja. Kris seketika berpikir ndai saja ia memiliki kekuatan untuk terbang, ia pasti bisa keluar dengan Tao sekarang.

"hey seseorang selamatkan kami, kami terjebak disini"teriak keduanya.

Namun, percuma karena jendela ini menghadap belakang sekolah yang artinya tak banyak orang disana dan hanya satu gerbang yang berada di depan sebagai jalur keluar masuk. Mereka benar-benar capek berteriak. Dan lagi sungguh mereka tak terlalu cemas terkurung berdua tak ada rasa keberatan disana. Hanya saja ya usaha untuk keluar itu di perlukan.

"ah.. "kata Tao, ia ingat sesuatu. Ia melepaskan berusaha melepaskan anting sebelah kirinya. Kris heran.

"apa yang kau lakukan"tanyanya.

"bantu lepaskan ini,sunbae" Tao tanpa sadar merengek dan mengeluarkan aegyonya. Kris sadar ini waktu yang tak tepat hanya saja ia merona lagi terpesona pada yeoja di hadapannya.

"ayo,, sunbaee" Tao mengoyang-goyangkan tangan Kris yang ragu-ragu menyentuh telinganya.

Kris melepaskan anting yang di maksud Tao. Entah karena terlalu gugup, tangan Kris yang terlalu lihai atau Tao yang terlalu sensitif. Tao sedikit meringis geli saat tangan Kris menyentuh telinganya dan ia memejamkan matanya menahan.

"sudah"kata Kris menyodorkan anting itu, Tao merona sekarang ia tergugup.

"hancurkan itu" Kris menatap bingung. "hancurkan saja"titah Tao.

Kris menghancurkan anting itu dengan sebuah kayu.

"sekarang kita tinggal menunggu, semoga mereka menepati janjinya"kata Tao yang mendudukan dirinya bersender pada dinding di bawah jendela.

Kris masih bingung ikut-ikutan duduk di samping Tao. Ia memandang Tao bertanya.

"ahh, itu semacam GPS dari ajussi yang berjanji membantuku suatu hari nanti. Jika di hancurkan, barulah GPS nya berfungsi"jelas Tao. Anggaplah seolah Tao memiliki kekuatan sihir dengan benda itu. Kris mengangguk mengerti. Percakapan mereka berhenti disana.

Sekarang sudah semakin sore terbukti dari matahari yang sudah ke oranye an di langit, suasana sedikit canggung, mereka sama-sama terdiam dan bingung untuk memulai bicara apa.

"aa.. aapa yang kau lakukan disini,sunbae?"tanya Tao.

"ah, itu. hanya hobi"tunjuk Kris pada dinding yang di warnainya dengan cat piloks itu.

Tao bangkit dari tempat duduknya memperhatikan setiap jejak karya tangan Kris di dinding itu. matanya menelisik setiap campuran warna ceria yang bertolak belakang dengan suasana gudang, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Sunbaee, ini gambar apa?" kening Tao berkerut melihat gambar yang seperti makhluk jadi-jadian atau hampir seperti gambar anak TK itu.

"Rhizoperus"jawab Kris yang sudah berdiri di samping Tao. Tao memandang Kris dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dan meminta penjelasan, jawaban Kris terasa asing di telinganya.

"itu makhluk dari planet lain, tak ada di bumi ini"jelas Kris bersungguh-sungguh. Tao menatap tak percaya. Dia sedang tidak di permainkan Kris,kan?

"nah, apa ini giraffe?"tanya Tao. Kris mengangguk, ingin sekali Tao tertawa karena jujur saja Kris menggambarnya hampir seperti rusa dan kuda hanya saja terdapat bintil-bintil. Tao menutup mulutnya demi menahan tawanya.

Tao menunjuk gambar lain di dinding itu, "ini apa?"

"wolf" jawab Kris singkat. Tao benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya sekarang, wolf dari sebelah mananya gambar di dinding itu. dan lagi apa-apaan itu tulisan besar bertuliskan GALAXY.

"kau menertawakan,ku?"tanya Kris. Tao mengeleng kuat sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"semua yang aku gambar adalah makhluk yang berada di galaxy, pantas saja kau tak mengenalnya. Ini rooster dia akan punya berapa chicken sebentar lagi, ini owl yang mengantuk, ini .. "jelas Kris. Tao malah cekikikan sambil memegang perutnya. Ya tuhan, galaxy? Yang benar saja. Dan lihatlah wajah Kris yang begitu antusias dan bersungguh-sungguh menjelaskan setiap detailnya.

"yak, Huang Zi Tao. Berhentilah tertawa"kata Kris sedikit ngambek. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang, pasti pujaan hatinya ini menganggapnya gila sekarang. tapi, dia juga kesal di tertawakan Tao ia lebih memilih di bilang memiliki tulisan jelek di banding gambar yang patut di tertawakan. Tao masih sibuk terkekeh bahkan memukul kardus dengan brutal di sampingnya. Air matanya nyaris saja keluar. Ayolah, image cool, dewasa dan pintar Kris baru saja runtuh di matanya tapi ia menyukainya. Sikap kekanak-kanakan dan polos Kris yang hanya di perlihatkan padanya.

"Huang ZI Tao, berhenti kataku"titah Kris horror.

"tapi.. ta.. pi .. hahahhahhaa" Tao masih saja tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Kris memegang lengan Tao dengan kedua tangannya menghadapkan yeoja itu tepat di hadapannya. Ia menatap Tao yang tertawa lepas, benar-benar manis di matanya.

"kalau kau tak diam, aku akan menciummu"ancam Kris. Yang dia sendiri tak percaya ancaman itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Tao masih saja tertawa, "coba saja kalau kau bisa, sunbaee" katanya tak peduli dalam kekehannya.

"baiklah" Kris merasa di remehkan, perlahan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Tao. Menatap lurus bola mata yang tercengang di hadapannya sekarang. kris menipiskan jarak di antara mereka mengabaikan degup jantung yang seolah semua orang bisa mendengarnya itu.

Tao masih tercengang, ia merasa masuk dalam pesona si pemilik tatapan elang itu. Ia ingin lari tapi tak bisa pesona Kris menahannya, ia tak mungkin juga menarik perkataannya dan jika di bilang dia menginginkan ini hanya saja sungguh degup jantung yang berpacu cepat ini menyiksanya. Pipinya merona. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena ini akan jadi yang pertama dan ini adalah Kris.

Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Tao, hidung mereka hampir saja bertabrakan. Kris memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Sementara, Tao mengenggam erat kedua tangannya dan ikut-ikuta memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dan..

Braaaaaaaaakkkk!

Dug! Dug! Boom!

.

.

"aish,, appo "pekik Kris. Kris sekarang sudah di sudutkan oleh 2 orang namja tak di kenal ke dinding, hampir-hampir miriplah dengan kondisi seseorang baru di ciduk tengah melakukan kejahatan.

"yak! lepaskan aku .." titah Kris menggerakan badannya tak tenang.

"gwenchana, tao aegy?"tanya seorang namja yang berwajah khas China dan jauh dari kesan namja lembut. Di wajahnya terdapat bekas goresan panjang pisau, belum lagi tatapannya yang seakan bisa membunuh orang itu.

"gwencahana, Jia Fang baba. Dan lepaskan dia"kata Tao yang masih kaget karena kegiatan mereka tadi terinterupsi dengan penghancuran pintu gudang dan pemukulan brutal terhadap Kris.

"tapi, dia hampir menyakitimu"

"aniyo, baba. Dia tadinya yang menemaniku"bela Tao.

Baba Tao dan beberapa anak buahnya sadar akan perbuatan mereka yang ternyata menganggu itu, langsung melepaskan Kris dan meminta maaf.

"jadi, dia namja-mu?"bisik Jia Fang baba. Tao merona mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng kuat.

"ah, kalau begitu aku benar-benar minta maaf menganggu, kalau kami tidak datang mungkin saja kalian akan ,.."

"ahh, baba.. "teriak Tao menghentikan babanya yang sengaja menggodanya itu.

"Kris sunbae, sini biarku obati lukamu. Gumawo baba. Aku pergi"pamit Tao.

Babanya mengangguk jahil sementara para anak buahnya ikut-ikutan memberi tatapan jahil. Membuat Tao memberi deathglare gratis pada semuanya. Urusan pintu? Biarlah babanya menyelesaikannya. Dan lagi babanya memasangkan lagi 1 anting baru pada telinga Tao.

.

.

"jadi, mereka siapa?"tanya Kris yang sibuk menahan sakit ketika di obati Tao.

Tangan Tao masih sibuk mengolesi obat di tangan Kris yang lecet.

"hmm dia Jia Fang baba, salah satu preman terkenal di kawasan ini dan di takuti. Dia menyayangiku karena dia menyukai aku yang bisa wushu dan dengan berani melawannya dulu. Dan ia merasa berhutang budi karena aku menyelamatkan anaknya"jelas Tao. Kris tersenyum tipis, ia bangga pada Tao. Tao-nya yang di sayangi semua orang, tak heran yeoja ini tak kunjung menghilang dari pikirannya.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf, kau tak apa-apa,kan?" kata Tao penuh penyesalan. Kris tersenyum lagi, ia benar-benar tak percaya mereka hampir melakukannya dan Tao tak terlihat ingin menolaknya. Jika saja bibirnya tidak sakit sekarang mungkin ia akan menyerang Tao yang berpuppy eyes di hadapannya. Untung saja, anak buah baba Tao melukai bagian itu. heheh.. :D

"tak masalah, ayo kita pulang!" jawab Kris sambil menyeret Tao ke parkiran motornya.

.

.

"jadi ini rumahnya" kata Kris dalam hati. Maklumlah pertama kalinya mengantar Tao. Ia mengagumi rumah Tao yang memang mewah tapi setidaknya terlihat penuh kehangatan karena kesederhanaan ya, walau dari luar saja ia melihatnya berbeda dari rumah mewah miliknya. pantas tak pernah melihatnya ternyata rumah mereka berlawanan arah dari sekolah.

"masuklah"kata Kris saat Tao sudah turun dari motornya dan berada di hadapannya.

Entah kenapa Tao merasa sedikit enggan untuk memasuki rumahnya, ah meninggalkan Kris dan berpisah dari Kris lebih tepatnya. Langkahnya terasa malas menjauhi Kris. Begitu pun dengan Kris, ia merasa ingin menahan Tao sedikit lebih lama. Menikmati setiap waktu yang ada.

"ingat kalau masih sakit lapor padaku, ok? Aku akan bertanggung jawab" Kris hanya mengangguk mengerti, berlebihan sekali luka ini kecil dan bisa sembuh sendiri.

"masuklahh,"kata Kris lembut.

"aniya" Tao mengelengkan kepalanya menolak. "kau yang pergi dulu,sunbae"katanya.

"tidak bisa begitu, kau yang masuk dulu. Dan aku pergi"tolak Kris.

"ta..tapii.. " bantah Tao. Kris mengelengkan kepalanya menolak bantahan Tao.

"kau masuk dan aku bisa tenang pulang"kata Kris.

Tao menghela nafasnya masih tak ingin kalah. Keduanya bertatapan dan entah kenapa kecanggungan menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka teringat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"hmm.. "dehem Kris.

"kaa... kauu .ma.. s .."kata Kris sedikit tergagap namun

Cup!

kemudian ia ternganga karena Tao baru saja mencium pipinya dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

"gumawoo "pekiknya malu.

Kris mengusap bekas kecupan bibir lembut Tao. Ia benar-benar merasa melayang sekarang. ia tersenyum seperti orang gila karena saking senangnya.

"aku akan mendapatkanmu, Huang Zi Tao"kata Kris yakin dalam hatinya kemudian menuju rumahnya.

Namun, tanpa mereka sedari sepasang mata menatap nanar mereka berdua dengan pandangan tak dapat di artikan dari dalam rumah Tao.

Tao masuk ke dalam dengan sedikit melonjak kegirangan. Ia merasa benar-benar sanga-sangat senang dan tak percaya dengan yang dilakukannya. Ia Cuma mengingat kata Baekhyun "buatlah sinyal kalau kau menyukainya" nah tadi itu bisa berupa sinyal,kan? Atau bukti?

"Zi Tao, siapa namja itu? apa hubunganmu dengannya?"tanya Hangeng dingin, ketika Tao bahkan belum membuka sepatunya untuk memasuki rumah.

Tao tercekat, baru kali ini appanya seperti ini. Ia tergagap "dia sunbaeku di sekolah"jawab Tao sekenanya.

"jauhi dia"

TBC

Otte?

Wah, maaf ya bagi yang nunggu FF ini Sera baru bisa updatenya sekarang maklumlah Sera nih bingung aja ngelanjutinnya. Dan lagi, FF lain lebih menarik di lanjutkan .heheh /pilih ksih

Karena sudah lama nunggu, Sera update lbih dari 3000 kata nih udah 4000 malah.. hhehe ..

Semoga aja pada suka dan nunggu lanjutannya..

Aigooo..

Barusan lihat foto Kris yang di bandara menuju Macau itu. ampun deh bang makin kece aja anda. Gak sanggup Sera nih. *melt

Dan uri panda cepat sembuh nee.. pasti shock nih ulah pisah dari uri Suho eomma.. keke~

Heechul ketemu Kris, Krisnya lirik-lirik gitu minta perhatian. Dalam hati "eomma" katanya.. haha... liat deh foto mereka waktu di best of the best Nanjing itu. dapat feelnya kekke~

Balasan review :

rinrinchan00 : iyaa nihh udah lanjut walau ya gini.. heheh ..

AulChan12 : sip sipp.. ini udah lnjut semuanya kita buka perlahan-lahan sipp? Mkasih udah review

raetaoris : ceritanya sih aku yeoja kekke~ kaget aj sih dosenku blg jgn ragu2 buat cari namja buat jadi suami. Ya iya lah,kan? Soplak tuh dosen.. hahah.. hobi sebenerny bikin Kris nelangsa.. apa rumor dia broken home itu bener? Aigooo.. maksih udah review

aegyachanbaek : maunya juga gitu sih cerita ni cpet end nya.. tapi sabar yaa...

Wu Zi Rae KTS : hahah.. heechul cocok sih krakter gitu. Hhahha.. I love you .chul oppa.. ani. Hangeng appanya Tao. Ya, siwon gak laku makanya gtu.. kekek~ i love you, wonn oppa. Aku sichul shipper.. hahha.. sip2 kita masukin kibum nih? Ykin? Maksih dah review

Dandeliona96 : Se ra bukan krisyeol shipper tapi demen aja liat mereka berdua.. ngakak teruss.. rumor tinggallah rumor... hehe..

RunaPandaKim : hahahah.. iya iya.. dasar lu naga mesum. Kira-kira Tao nya gimana ya? Hunhun yg sabr..

Frujitaoris : iya ini udah lanjut.. mkasih udah review..

exindira : iyaaa, bnyak yg blg gitu juga.. aigoo.. semoga ini greget deh walau dikit.. maksih reviewnya

Kirei Thelittlethieves : hubungan mreka magnae line.. hahah.. sahabtan kyaknya hhm mungkin gitu.. haah.. maksaih udah review

91 : hahah.. ini udah nambah momentnya. hunhun kan di cintai semua orang gak heran nemplok juga ama Tao. Keke~ .. mkasih ya udah review..

junghyema : hahah... huntao emang manis bgt. Lagi bnyak2 moment tapi mainnya kristao lho disni.. heh .. di tabok si naga ntar ah.. blm lagi si deer deathglare sera ,.seremm.. maksih udah review..

Nasumichan Uharu : hahahh.. bapak lampir itu mahh.. haha baca aja ya.. mkasih udah review..

Huang Lee : kasihan nasib mu bang Kris. Udah di bilang pedo pake mesum lagi... hehe... makasih udah review

Jangan lupa reviewnya nae readerss.. muachhhh!

Saranghaeee...

OVERDOSE


End file.
